Power Rangers: Animarium- Part I- Blazing Lion Cub
by rjendo
Summary: The first part in a series focusing on Tony Evans, the young son of Cole Evans, the late Red Wild Force Ranger. In this part, Tony is rescued from a downed tree by 2 Marine brothers along with Antonio, the Gold Samurai Ranger. On young Tony's 8th Birthday, he is taken to the Animarium and is introduced to some of his dad's old friends.


**Power Rangers: Animarium- Part I- Blazing Lion Cub**

This is the first part in a series centered around Cole's young son Tony, who returns to the Animarium after 8 years away. He is accompanied by his mother, 2 Marine brothers, and the Gold Samurai Ranger (who is in this story a cop) who saved him during a huge storm.

This series is a crossover series covering multiple Power Rangers series along with the West Wing and will feature characters from:  
 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Wild Force  
Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers: Samurai Power Rangers Dino Charge  
The West Wing_

 **Prologue  
** Cole, Tanya, and Matt arrived at the Animarium entrance, the Red Wild Force Ranger excited to show off his baby boy to his friends. The door opened and the couple arrived in the main temple area. He walked into the middle of the area stood all his friends: Danny, Max, Alyssa, Taylor, Merrick, and Princess Shayla. They all walked up as he set the car seat down on the table. Each one took turns looking at the baby, all excited. Princess Shayla smiled.  
"What is his name, Cole?"…. she looked at the baby excited.  
Cole smiled. "His name is Tony."  
Danny smiled. "Great name."  
After all of the rangers had their excitement, Princess Shayla took a picture of baby Tony, his parents, his grandfather, and all of the other Wild Force Rangers. The group then took him out to one of the Animarium's main fields. They set him down in the field and Cole pulled out his Crystal Saber…. "Red Lion, descend!" Within seconds, Cole's old friend the Red Lion arrived in the field. Cole knelt down next to the car seat.  
"Hello, old friend. I'd like you to meet my son, Tony."  
The giant Lion leaned over and sniffed the baby boy, who giggled and reached up and touched his nose. The Red Lion smiled and swished his tail excitedly. Princess Shayla walked up.  
"It looks like your son and the Red Lion have taken a liking to each other."  
Cole smiled. "It's a good thing too. Because when this little guy grows up, I'm going to want him to take care of my old friend." He looked down at his crystal, then at his son who was being gently nuzzled by the giant lion, as if nuzzling a cub.

 **Chapter 1: Blazing Lion Cub** _  
8 years later, in Monterrey, California…._

Charlie Martinez and his brother Tyler, along with their cousin Antonio were out walking in the park. Charlie and Tyler were in their green Military fatigues while Antonio was in some jeans with his Monterrey Police Department t-shirt. The group was taking a break from their daily workout routine to enjoy themselves. Suddenly, the sky started to get grey. Antonio looked up at his cousins. "Hey guys, I think we need to get going." As if on cue, Antonio's partner Andy pulled up in their patrol car. "Hey Antonio, there was a lightning strike on a huge tree in a residential area. We've gotta go!" Antonio nodded to his cousins who hopped in their Humvee they nicknamed Crusher while he joined his partner in their car. The group roared away.

A few minutes later, the group pulled up to the area where the tree was reported down. A group of reporters were already at the scene. Antonio and Andy walked up to the tree and saw a little form stuck underneath the branches. Antonio looked up at his partner.  
"There's a little boy stuck under the tree. We've got to get him out!" he looked at his partner and his cousins. "Ok. Tyler and Charlie, each of you take a side of the branch. Lift when I tell you. I'm going to try and calm him down."…. Antonio crawled in and approached the scared and curled up little kid. "Hey little guy, it's going to be okay. What's your name?".

Tony gulped… "T….Tony"….  
Antonio smiled. "Hey! That's my name too! We're going to get you out of here, ok. But I need you to help me out. Can you take my hand?"… he reached his hand out towards the scared kid, who shakes his head no… Antonio looked at him confused.  
"No? Why not?"  
Tony pointed towards Antonio's gun. The big cop and former Gold Samurai Ranger looked down and handed his gun over to Andy who was standing next to the tree.  
"OK, no gun. How about now?" Tony nodded. The big guy nodded towards his cousins who lifted the tree up high as the two got out. Once they were free, a huge crowd gathered around to take photos of the big cop holding the little guy. Tony buried his face into the big cop's shoulder. Antonio made a bicep and the little guy copied him. A news camera caught the whole scene, and a newspaper cameraman took a picture of the two flexing.  
Suddenly, the two heard a loud…. "TONY!"… a young woman in her late 20s ran up. Tony squeaked out, "MOMMY!" Antonio handed the little guy over to his mother, who squeezed her little boy tight.  
The woman smiled at Antonio. "Thank you so much."  
Antonio smiled back. "My pleasure. What's your name?"  
"Tanya. Tanya Evans."  
"Officer Antonio Garcia."  
"Would you like to come back to my house? I'm sure little Tony would like it if you would join us for a late dinner."  
Little Tony piped up. "Yeah!"  
Antonio looked at his cousins. They all nodded.  
An hour later, the group was in Tonya's house. In the living room, Charlie was on the floor, rolling around with little Tony. Antonio was in the kitchen helping Tonya preparing dinner for her and little Tony. Tyler was looking at the pictures on the wall and noticed Tonya and baby Tony with a handsome young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Tonya looked up at her little boy rolling around with the mountain of muscle and smiled. After dinner, Charlie read Tony a bedtime story and tucked him into bed. Tonya follows the group outside. "Antonio, I can't thank you enough. All of you."  
Tyler spoke up. "Hey, Tonya, I noticed a guy in some of the photos in your house. Was that little Tony's dad?" Tonya nodded silently. "He died about 2 years ago from a heart attack."  
Charlie's hands flew to his mouth in shock.  
Tonya looked at the group. "Would you guys like to come visit him every now and then? Be some male role models for him?"  
Charlie smiled and without even thinking he blurted out, "WOULD WE EVER!"  
Antonio and Tyler smiled. Tyler nodded. "We sure would. We'll figure something out. Does he like football?"  
Tonya smiled. "He sure does!"  
"Well, I am the head coach of the Monterrey Mavericks and Charlie is the quarterback. What would you think about letting little Tony be our coach's helper at the next home game on Saturday?"  
"I'm sure he'd love that."  
"It's a deal."  
The following Saturday, Tonya and Antonio brought the little guy to the stadium. Tyler had arranged for them to get sideline access so they were given special passes. Tyler was working with the coaching staff when he saw the group coming, Antonio in his formal police uniform.  
"Hey, guys! Great to see you!" he walked over to a box on the bench and opens it, revealing a kid-sized jersey with the number 12 on it and the words "Lil' Tony" on the back. He handed it to the eager little kid who slipped it on without hesitating. Tyler smiled. "It suits you."  
Before long, Charlie and the rest of the team came out. Charlie smiled wide. "Hey, there he is!" Charlie rushed over to his little buddy and gave him a hug. Tonya and Antonio smiled.  
After the game, the group headed back to Tonya's house. Charlie and Antonio took little Tony back into his room. They saw pictures of Tony and his dad, along with a little red sphere-shaped crystal attached to a chain with what looked like a lion inside. Antonio looked at the crystal.  
"Hey, little guy. What's this?" he pointed to the crystal.  
Tony looked up. "Oh, that's something my daddy gave me. He said it was very special and that someday would help me find a very special friend." Antonio nodded and looked at it and was starting to make a connection.  
 _A red crystal with a lion inside, his father's name was Cole. Could it be that his dad was the Red Wild Force Ranger?"_ he decided to drop the subject and put the little guy to bed. The former Gold Samurai Ranger shook his head in amazement.

 _2 years before, Monterrey Elementary School, Monterrey, California_

Alyssa looked at the little guy sitting at his desk drawing a picture of his family. She walked over and saw him draw wings on his dad.  
"Tony, are you okay?"  
Tony finished the drawing and looked up at his teacher, tears starting to form. "I don't know, Miss Enrile."  
She fought back tears herself. "Would you like to go see the school counselor?"  
He nodded and she walked him down to the counselor's office. Tony sat on the comfy couch while Alyssa went into the counselor's office.  
"Hey, Danny."  
Danny looked up and smiled at his old friend. "Alyssa, how are you doing?" the two former Wild Force Rangers hugged tight.  
"I'm doing okay, but I brought one of my students with me who needs your help."  
Danny looked at her. "Who?"  
"Tony Evans."  
"Isn't that Cole's son?"  
Alyssa nodded. Danny shook his head "He's still taking Cole's death pretty hard, huh?"  
"If anybody can help him, Danny, it's you. Besides, Cole would want you to help."  
Danny nodded. "Go ahead and bring him in."  
Alyssa nodded and ushered Tony into the office. Then she left the room leaving Tony in Danny's hands.  
"Hello, Tony."  
"Hey, Mr. Del…. Dil…. Dal…" Tony struggled to read Danny's nameplate on his desk.  
Danny smiled. "Mr. Danny is ok. Go ahead and sit down."  
Tony sat down on the comfy couch across from the former black ranger.  
"So, Miss Alyssa tells me you've been having trouble in class lately. Do you want to talk about it?"  
Tony fought back tears. "I just miss my daddy. He took me everywhere and showed me how to play football. I wish I could be with him."  
Danny tried to keep it together himself. "Your dad was a really nice guy, Tony. He and I used to do a lot of things together, too."  
Tony's eyes started to water up. "How did you know my daddy, Mr. Danny?"  
"We worked together on a special project with some animals."  
"My daddy loved Animals!" he pulled a little red crystal out from under his shirt attached to a necklace. "He gave me this! He said it was very special"  
Danny almost jumped out of his chair. _The Red Lion Crystal! No wonder we never found it! Cole gave it to his son!_ He smiled. "Very nice, Tony."  
Tony slid his picture across Danny's desk to him.  
"Tony, this is very good." He noticed the wings on Cole.  
Tony nodded. "I really, really miss him, Mr. Danny."  
"I do too, Tony. But you know what, anytime you feel lonely, just look at that crystal and remember that he's always with you."  
"Thanks, Mr. Danny. You're the best!" the little guy runs over and hugs the big guy tightly. Danny returns the hug. "Tell you what. How about you go home for the day?"  
Tony nods and goes back out into the waiting room. Danny sighed and looked on his desk at a picture of him and the other Wild Force Rangers together. Next to it, in a small case, he saw his black crystal with the bison in it. The big guy finally let a tear roll down his cheek. He looked back at the picture. _Soon,_ he thought to himself, _soon Tony will get to meet his dad's best friend in the whole world._

 _3 years later, Tonya's House_

Tonya was in her kitchen working on the preparations for Tony's 7th birthday party. She was going over everything in her mind while Antonio and Charlie were helping with the decorations. Soon Tyler walked in with two of his closer friends, Tommy Oliver and Tony's step-uncle Rocky De Santos. Both had small packages for Tony.  
Tonya smiled. "Hey, guys."  
Tommy and Rocky each walked up and gave Tonya a hug and a kiss.  
Tommy pulled Tonya and Rocky over to the side. "Guys, I talked with Alyssa and Danny from Tyke's school. They're going to be coming today and they think that it's time that Tony found out the truth about Cole."  
Rocky looked at his friend. "You mean that he was a Power Ranger?"  
Tommy nodded. "But we'll wait until after all the other kids leave. And they want to take him up to the Animarium tomorrow to be re-united with the Red Lion Wild Zord. Apparently the big cat has been missing Cole a lot too."  
Rocky looked confused. "I didn't think zords could feel emotions."  
"Apparently the Wild Zords can since they're more in tune with nature."  
Tonya nodded her approval, giving her consent to her son being told the truth.  
The party went off without a hitch. Towards the end, the doorbell rang. Tony ran towards the door and opened it, and jumped up and down with excitement when he saw Danny and Alyssa.  
"Mr. Danny! Miss Alyssa!" he hugged both of them.  
Alyssa knelt down and hugged her little student. "Happy Birthday, Tony!"  
Danny smiled. "Happy Birthday!"  
The two Wild Force Rangers walked in and put their gifts on the table with the others. They greeted the others and then joined Tommy, Tonya, and Rocky in a huddle as they discussed the best time and way to tell little Tony about his dad.

Later, after all the cake, ice cream, and all the presents had been opened and all of the other kids had gone home, Tonya decided it was time. She nodded to Danny and Alyssa, indicating that they should start the conversation with Tony.  
The group walked over to where Tony was sitting, fidgeting with his red crystal. Danny smiled.  
"I see you're wearing your red crystal we talked about."  
"Yep, my uncle Charlie said I should. He said it would make it feel like daddy's closer."  
Danny looked at Alyssa, who nodded.  
"Tony, did you ever think about the possibility that your daddy might be a superhero?"  
"Yeah! He helped a lot of people and animals!"  
"What would you say if I told you that your daddy was a Power Ranger?"  
Tony's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?! MY DADDY WAS A POWER RANGER?"  
Alyssa nodded, and then she and Danny took out their crystals and showed them to him.  
"Those look just like my daddy's! What's going on here?"  
"We're Power Rangers too! From the same team as your daddy! He was the Red Wild Force Ranger!"  
"I knew my daddy was special, but I didn't know he was that special!"  
Tonya smiled. "And we have another birthday present for you! Tomorrow, we're going to take you to a very special place to meet one of your dad's favorite animal friends!"  
Tony smiled wide. "I get to meet daddy's animal friends? AWESOME!"  
Tonya pulled out a picture and handed it to Alyssa, who showed it to the excited little guy.  
"You've actually been there before. We took this picture the day your daddy introduced you to us." She pointed out several people in the photo. "There's me, Mr. Danny, Max, Taylor, Merrick, and Princess Shayla."  
Tony looked at the picture and pointed out a couple other people. "And there's mommy, daddy, and grandpa." He looked at the baby in the photo. "Is that me?"  
Alyssa nodded. "That was you."  
"What kind of animals are there?"  
"All kinds. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see."  
Tony looked at his crystal. The lion in the middle of it suddenly sparkled. "Wow!"  
Alyssa smiled. "There's a very special animal over there that is excited to meet you."

The next morning, Tony could hardly contain his excitement. He ate his cereal and got dressed as fast as he could. Before long, Alyssa and Danny arrived in their jeep to take him to his dad's favorite place.  
Alyssa smiled. "Ready to go, Tony?" She was wearing her old Wild Force jacket.  
Tony smiled. "You bet!" he looked at the patch on her jacket and slowly read it. "Noble Tiger"  
Danny knelt down in front of the little guy. "What does this say?"  
Tony looked at Danny's patch. "Iron Bison."  
Danny smiled. "I think you're ready!"

An hour later, the convoy of vehicles arrived at a stone gate. As Tony approached the gate, it opened. He moved forward cautiously, and then all of a sudden, a loud screech filled the air. The little guy ducked behind Alyssa, who smiled.  
"It's okay, that's just one of our animal friends."  
Tony looked up and saw a beautiful yellow eagle flying overhead. "Wow!"  
Alyssa took Tony's hand and led him into an area with statues of animals all over. "Tony, I'd like to welcome you to the Animarium." She pointed out various carvings around the temple. Suddenly, a glow emerged from a fountain and transformed into a beautiful lady. She walked forward and smiled.  
"Welcome, Tony. You might not remember me, but I am Princess Shayla." Tony walked forward and shook her hand. "Your father was very special to everyone here. I know you miss him, but his spirit lives on in all the living things here. Come, let me show you around."  
The group walked around a lot of places, eventually meeting up with Max and Taylor. They went to the top of a hill and saw a whole group of animals. Tony looked around and was able to pick out a few.  
"I see a giraffe, an elephant, a black bear, a polar bear, a gorilla…" he looked over towards a lake. "Is that a shark and an alligator?"  
Max walked up. "We've got two sharks actually. A regular shark and a hammerhead shark."  
Tony's eyes went wide. "And I think I see a tiger, an alligator, and a bison. And they're not fighting each other!"  
Princess Shayla smiled. "All of the animals here are friends with each other."  
Suddenly, Tony's red crystal began to glow brightly. Princess Shayla smiled. "Your daddy's best friend is about to come!"  
From out of nowhere, a giant lion with a red body and a bright yellow mane bounded up to Tony, who ducked behind the Princess. The lion roared loudly, and then growled low. Princess Shayla smiled.  
Tonya took her son out from behind Shayla and gave him a gentle push towards the huge lion that was now lying on the ground with his nose at Tony's level. "It's okay, Tony. This is your dad's best friend, the Red Lion. Go on and say hi!"  
Tony slowly walked up to the big lion, who was swishing his tail excitedly. He reached out his hand and slowly touched the big cat on the nose. Tony looked at the big cat and a wave of memories came rushing back.  
"I remember you!" he jumped up and hugged the big lion's nose tight. The Red Lion nuzzled him back. Princess Shayla smiled. "It looks like they've bonded." She walked over to Danny, who handed her a jacket that looked like his. Except this one was Red and had a picture of a lion on the front. She brought it up to Tony.  
"Tony, I have a present for you. Your dad wanted you to have this when you came back to the Animarium."  
Tony looked at the jacket and read the patch on the front. "Blazing Lion".  
The Princess smiled and slipped it onto the little guy, then stepped back.  
"You look just like your dad." She fought back a tear, along with the other Wild Force Rangers, Tonya, and even Antonio.  
Suddenly, the group heard what sounded like a sad moan coming from the Red Lion. Tony looked at his new friend. "Are you sad, Red Lion? Do you miss my daddy, too?" The big cat nodded.  
"It's okay. We can be sad together." He leaned in and hugged the big lion and both had a good cry. After they finished crying, Tony smiled. "I know! I'll just call you Red! You like that?" The big Lion roared happily and wagged his tail.  
Princess Shayla and the other Wild Force Rangers took the group on a tour of the Animarium so Tony could meet the rest of his dad's zords along with the other Wild Zords. At the end of the day, the group had a dinner in the temple. Princess Shayla kept glancing from Tony to Red, realizing the two couldn't be kept separate for a long period of time again.

 _That finishes Part I of Power Rangers Animarium. In Part II, the Time Force Rangers return to the Animarium, while the Mighty Morphin Rangers return to a familiar place to find something new and exciting._


End file.
